trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imps
There are many types of imps that populate the realm of the Trimps. One of the more notable imps are the Blimps which guard the entrance into each zone. Other more common imps include Elephimps, Snimp, Squimps and Gorillimps which can be found scattered across the zones and maps. Unlike the Trimps, all other species of imps defend territories which the player will take over through conquest. Imp abilities There are currently three abilities that can be had by enemy imps. Attack First Imps which attack first/have first strike are marked with a double arrow. What this effectively does, is that on the strike which kills your battle group, you deal no damage. This is especially important if your battle group is being killed in one hit, because then you will not be able to damage the enemy imp. Block Pierce Block pierce, only encountered after breaking the planet, is marked by a droplet icon. 20% of the enemy attack which would have been otherwise taken by your block will now target your health directly. This ability is only present on the world map, and appears on every imp. It does not appear in maps. The Barrier formation makes that 10% instead of 20%. Electric The electric ability, encountered by starting the Electricity challenge, is marked by a power plug icon and it means that the bad guy will zap your current fighting group of Trimps every turn, and apply a debuff to it that damages them for 10% of their total health and reduces their attack by 10% each turn. Void abilities Some special abilities are bound to specific Void map types. Imp spawn rules The placement of imps on each zone is predetermined every time a new zone is reached and created. The game will attempt to place imps in the following order: *If the game rolls a succesful chance for a Skeletimp, a Skeletimp will be placed, making Skeletimp the top priority imp, when it is eligible to be spawned following the Skeletimp spawn rules *If not, if the game rolls a succesful chance for an Exotic Imp-ort, it will be placed. This means that Skeletimp has a rare chance of replacing an Imp-ort which is not accounted for in the calculations. *If not, the game will roll a chance for a Turkimp or a Presimpt. Their spawn mechanics are identical, except Prestimp has a higher chance of being spawned instead of a Turkimp. This does mean that Exotic Imp-orts make it impossible for one of these imps to spawn on the same cell, however, the formulas rolled for the chance for Turkimp or Prestimp to spawn account for the amount of world Imp-orts owned, which means that having more Imp-orts does not reduce the effective chance of getting one of these imps. Skeletimp is once again not accounted for. *If all previous rolls fail, the game will spawn a common enemy. Note that none of these imps will ever spawn in each last zone cell, as its reserved for Blimps and Improbabilities. Imp types Common Enemies Info All common imp are randomly reoccurring and populate most of the cells in all maps and zones. Attack and Health are determined by a level specific number that is then multiplied by the a certain number for each species. Some special species will drop bonus loot according to the maps they appear in. For more info on map typing refer to it's section in Maps. The special loot works off of a multiplier as well, based on the level of the current map/zone. Bosses and Special Enemies Info Boss imps appear at a predestined cell and zone/map. Attack and Health are determined by a level specific number that is then multiplied by the a certain number for each species. All of them offer some kind of reward after defeating them. Skeletimps These enemies have a chance to appear in the world map. They drop premium currency called Bones, which can be used in the Bone Trader. Every time a Skeletimp spawns, it has a 10% chance to be a Megaskeletimp instead. Only one Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp is eligible to spawn per zone. Spawn eligibility is determined upon new zone creation. If 45 minutes or more has elapsed since the last Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp kill until the time the player started the next zone, that next zone will be eligible to spawn a Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp. If the zone is eligible to spawn one, there is a 5% chance per each cell for the game to spawn a Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp (until it's spawned). The cycle restarts when a Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp is found and killed. Exotic Imp-orts Exotic Imp-orts can be bought with bones from the Bone Trader. These give special useful bonuses when defeated. These bonuses will reset after each time you use the portal, but the imps will persist. Bonuses with an 'x' after them work like loot modifiers which multiply a certain value given the level the zone/map is at. They are separate into two categories based on where they spawn (Maps or Zones). If the player owns world or map Imp-orts, each cell the game rolls for this percentage chance: 0.05 * Imp-orts owned * 100% If successful, the game will proceed to roll for an equal chance between all world or map Imp-orts owned. Zone-Only Imp-orts Note: Feyimp starts giving Gems from zone 1, which means it's the only source of gathering Gems before zone 6, where they can be earned from Maps. It also allows to buy the prestige upgrades gained from Scientist II much quicker as a result. Map-Only Imp-orts These Imp-orts can only be utilized in zone 6+, as that is when the player unlocks Maps. Note that standard loot is based on the amount of max Trimps the player owns. Jestimp and Chronoimp however give seconds of current production, so if the player's current production of a resource is low, the loot given by these imps will also be low. Monster story Trimps * "There's a weird impish little creature in the trap. A Trimp, you decide to call it..." (From trapping first Trimp) * "It takes some patience, but you can teach these Trimps to do some research for you..." (From Scientist job description) * "Apparently the Trimps breed if they're not working. Doesn't look pleasant." (from having two idle Trimps) * "I imagine em as like a cross between a rabbit, a rhino (just the horns), and a goblin ... but I don't really have a set idea in my head of what they look like ... changes a lot, lol" - GreenSatellite during chat talk (7-20-15) Blimps * "Do you see that thing at the end of this zone? It's huge! It's terrifying! You've never seen anything like it before, but you know that it is a Blimp..." (From Zone 5 entrance quote) * "Looks like another Blimp up ahead. Hard to tell from far away, but it looks like it has more heads than the last one." (Zone 10 entrance quote) Dragimp * "You climb a large cliff and look out over the new zone. Red dirt, scorched ground, and devastation. Is that a Dragimp flying around out there?!" (From Zone 17 entrance quote) * "Your top scientists are pretty sure this is a Dragimp egg. They know Dragimps love shiny things, maybe it'll come out for some gems." (From Egg upgrade description) Category:Combat Category:About the game Category:Imps